Home Again
by Cophinaphile
Summary: Posted 10,000,000 yrs ago elsewhere; I have inadvertently cast my self as a haiku fetishist(LOL) and this is the most robust example of prose in the vaults (penned when kids were tiny and grad school was not a thing). This Otalia fic is set just after the failed wedding of N & F; non-canon (thank goodness… so disappointing). I own nada but the errors and the hideous tropes!


_**If you are here I am impressed and flattered… there is an unfortunate trope in this piece that I generally hate and I apologize for it. I will never do it again!**_

**_enjoy the retro lesb-iconic fic_**

_This pond is like you, Natalia. Serene, still, beautiful… it calms me to be here, on this bench looking at the water; it reflects you back to me and I can almost feel you here with me, sitting so close… like on our bench. God, I can't bare to think of our bench with his ass on it! _

Olivia Spencer rose suddenly, her high-healed boots kicking through the gravel as she tried to sprint back to the car.

_This is crazy… maybe I'm not too late. Sure you're married, but maybe you don't hate me for it, yet.  
><em>  
>She slid into the driver's seat, cranked the engine over and sped back toward the farmhouse. As she followed the familiar path she tried to formulate a plan. <em>There must be perfect words for this situation. <em>The striking woman half smirked, half chuckled at the thought. _No there aren't. If there were they would make an "I just destroyed your life by forcing you to marry a man you don't love" cards._ _So probably, no Olivia, there are no perfect words._ She gripped the steering wheel tighter. Determined not to enter this battle unarmed, she would think of something to say.

Natalia heard wheels in the driveway and looked at her watch, confused. Buzz wasn't supposed to be there for several more hours. She really was not ready for unexpected guests. The whole day had proven too much for her, but she was surviving in the knowledge that at least she could be alone for a while. Eventually the Cooper's would come for the gifts that lay unopened in the living room, Buzz promised he would try to keep the whole clan away, but there were so many questions they all wanted answers to. They were angry, for Frank, and had a right to be, but Natalia could not put their needs first today. Maybe tomorrow or next week, but today was for her.

She needed to try to remember when it was she and Olivia had decided to destroy their life together. _Maybe if I can remember that moment I can fix it; apologize, explain it away._ But she knew that that moment was buried in the pile of memories she and Olivia had created together. She could feel their history crowding her brain, but only her most recent memory was clear, perhaps because it was so frightening.

At the altar, Father Wolf had asked if there was anyone who could show just cause why she and Frank should not be married. There was an interminable silence; Her eyes were locked to Olivia's; her heart racing, her mind exploded with a silent command; _Stop this, please. You know I can't hurt Frank like this, please Olivia stop this._ Surely Olivia knew the truth that she had been too afraid to confess three hours earlier. _I'm in love with you too Olivia. Please stop this now. Open that loud mouth you are so despised for and stop this wedding!_ And when Olivia opened her mouth to speak Natalia almost wept for joy, until she heard the words, "I'm sorry Natalia."

_Sorry for what, don't you know this is what I wanted you to do! Thank you._ But the gratitude in her eyes quickly changed to horror when Olivia finished her sentence. "I can't stand here by you. Marry Frank; I know it will make you so happy! But, I need to leave now; I can't… I'm sorry." Olivia handed the bouquet to Father Frank and quickly walked the wrong way down the aisle, eyes glued to the floor. As the chapel door closed behind her, a rippling murmur of shock rolled through the congregation.

"Natalia, what was that about?" Frank wondered aloud. Natalia just stared at the chapel door, willing Olivia to walk back through it. _Come back for me! I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't say it outside, but I do. Please don't leave me here to deal with this on my own. Olivia come back… please… comeback._ Time seemed suspended until Frank asked again for the third time, "Natalia? Are you OK!" _I'm going to throw up. _

"No Frank, I don't think I am." She managed through the fog in her brain. _Olivia_

"Should we take a break, try this again in ten minutes?" he asked, trying to be sensitive to the blow she had just received from her best friend.

"No, I don't think I need a break." she replied, in a shock induced monotone.

"Well OK then baby; let's get married."

"I'm sorry Frank; I'm not being clear. I don't need a break." _Olivia_ "I need this to stop. I'm so sorry; I never thought she would let me go through with this. I thought she knew I needed her to stop me. But," _Oh God Olivia; I'm so sorry,_ " I think I know now; she needed _**me**_ to stop this. She needed _**me**_ to be the one. I'm sorry Frank."

"What is this about Natalia?" he asked confused and wounded. "What is wrong? Why did she leave?"

Natalia hesitated, a breath caught in her throat leaked out in a whimpering sigh, and she confessed, "She loves me Frank." Natalia looked out at the sea of faces hanging on her next words. She respected these people, loved this family, and they deserved the truth. She looked them slowly in the eye one by one and finally she was ready to admit the truth that had somehow, inexplicably brought them all to this moment. "She loves me, and I love her. And I'm so sorry you all got caught in the middle." She looked at her son beaming at her with pride. "I'm sorry," she offered.

"Ma, I want you to be happy. You go. I'll take Jane." And after one long last look at Frank, Natalia followed Olivia's path out of the church.

No, she wasn't ready to face anyone. Whoever it was would be greeted by silence. She turned the bolt of the door and fled up to her room to hide.

Olivia paused at the door and knocked; it wasn't her home anymore after all, but when no answer came she tried the handle. _Locked, of course, they're newlyweds._ She shuddered at the image that thought conjured. _Fuck it, I'm all in; I might as well go for it_! She used her key (she couldn't bring herself to give it back and Natalia could not bring herself to ask for it.) to let herself in and made sure to be loud while doing so, announcing her presence with a bit of commotion.

Upstairs, hearing the door, one thought ran through Natalia's mind: _Olivia._

Pt 2

Olivia entered the farm-house kitchen purposefully…loudly. She was prepared to discover that Natalia and Frank Cooper were en flagrante delicto, but she didn't want to see it. And since they most likely presumed themselves to be alone, the living room was as likely a place as any for them to consummate their marriage. _Please be upstairs… spare me the image God, please. _

Standing just inside the door, she listened hard, straining her attention against the hum of the appliances, trying to detect the sound… the sounds of…._eeeew._ Mercifully, the house was quiet. She glanced around the familiar kitchen.

Her gaze fell on Natalia's _el virgin_; that little statue, once an external reminder of their dislike for one another, had come to mean something to Olivia. To her, Mary and Natalia were not separate entities. Her understanding of the Virgin Mary was completely based on Natalia's purity, kindness and faith. And Olivia had no conception of Natalia that did not include her simple faith in the Holy Mother. _Holy Mother? What the fuck is happening to me? I don't say Holy Mother…well not about a statue at least! _"You think this all pretty funny I'll bet!" She quipped at her old nemesis. And walked slowly around the table where she, Natalia and Jane, whom she had come to think of as their daughter rather than just her own, had shared so many meals and prayers.

Her wandering steps led her to the spot near the stove where Natalia had confessed her first "sin" with Frank; and Olivia smirked ruefully remembering how close she had been to confessing her true feelings that day. _Fond?! I've grown fond of you! It's no wonder things went so off course. I might as well have said, I think you're really cool! _But now, having said the words once already today, she couldn't imagine hesitating if given the chance to utter them again. _I love you, Natalia; I love you, so completely. I love this life we made together in this house; this unexpected thing I never wanted and now can't seem to live with out. _Her gaze which had fallen to the floor, rose again to the refrigerator, where she saw something that almost stopped her heart.

There… on the side of the refrigerator, under Jane's drawing of her "two mommies"… there it was. In the spot next to Natalia's son's picture, where there had always hung a picture of Gus Arenas, the boys father, Natalia's deceased husband, there was something new, a different picture. It was the picture Natalia had taken of Olivia at Henry's christening. _"You are so beautiful." _The memory of the sentence and its companion smile completely disarmed Olivia. She moved to the refrigerator silently, drawn by her need to understand. _It's a mistake; she needed to get it out of the way, and it was easy to hang it here. We've never had enough magnets._ _Gus' picture is still right here, underneath the picture of me… oh…no…it's not._ Her finger plucked at the pictures edge, only cool stainless steel revealed itself beneath the corner of the image. And for the first time since she left the park bench she dared to hope.

As she turned, with renewed purpose, she called out, "Natalia." Confident steps took her all the way to the bottom of the narrow staircase. "Natalia? Are you here?" _Climb off of her Frank, and let her come downstairs._ Straining again, this time hoping to hear some sort of movement, Olivia's ears once again met with silence. _So, they must not be back yet. _  
>"Okay, I'll wait here," she announced to nobody in particular; then spun around to sit on the steps, resolved not to move until Natalia returned home. <em>At least I'll have time to practice my speech<em>… "Natalia, I'm sorry I abandoned you at the church. Please forgive me. I love you; and we both know you don't love Frank. Please can I come home again?" _Easy enough when she's not here to listen._

Upstairs Natalia, who heard every word, sat by her door, cracked slightly open and wondered how long Olivia would wait.

Pt 3 (Natalia's POV of prt 2)

_Olivia._ Natalia's first and only thought was of the woman she loved. _You're here._ No one else, not even Frank had a key to the farmhouse. She had kept promising to have one made for him, but conveniently forgot when she was out on errands. He seemed hurt by her forgetfulness, but she had already given away the keys to her house. She could no more give him access to her home, than she could give him access to her heart, which, like the key, she had already given away to …._Olivia._

She wanted to move, to run down the stairs and welcome Olivia into her arms, for the first time acknowledging the love between them. Yet she was unable to coax her arms or legs into movement.

Laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she ceased to be her body; she was her heart alone. Her heart, pounding out her only thought: _Olivia. Olivia. Olivia_, filled her with an aching want that crushed her under the weight of its emptiness. She was frozen, listening for the sound of her salvation: Olivia's footsteps… on the stairway… to her door… to her bed… to her arms, maybe even… to her ….

Natalia strained her senses against the hum of her alarm clock trying to catch the cadence of Olivia's movements, whose echoes she had memorized over these last months and pretended still to hear each morning since Olivia had moved out. But her grasping, focused effort was met only by silence. _How can nothing be this loud? _Panic replaced the ache in her chest and adrenaline pushed her out of her repose. _You won't walk out of here again! Not with out knowing the truth. _

Natalia had every intention of being courageous as she opened her door and walked to the steps. She would fight for Olivia's love. _But will she give it to me after today? I've never hurt anyone like I've hurt her… Oh Holy Mary… she thinks I'm Mrs. Frank Cooper._ Natalia knew Olivia well enough to know that her walls would be up. On a good day, Natalia could vault over those walls easily; in fact she loved that she was the only person in Olivia's life who could do so; no man had ever stood that close to her. It was why they loved each other; they overlapped each other in the places that no one else could touch. On a good day, she could touch Olivia's soul.

But this was not a good day. So she froze again at the top of the stairs, suddenly unprepared for the battle below. How could she fight for their love, when her only weapons were the truths she should have spoken weeks before, truths that could have spared them this holy war if they had been acknowledged in the first place. _If she was here for me, for us, she'd already be in my arms; wouldn't she? _

So Natalia stood listening again to the emptiness of her heart and home, wondering why Olivia had come there. A flood of regret overtook her and silent tears streamed down her face. The emptiness, growing colder, surrounded her. She concentrated on the image of their home in her mind, trying to reach out… to find Olivia in her memory…searching for some connection to comfort her…_Olivia… Olivia…. Olivia_.

"Natalia."

The word shocked her out of her trance and sent her flying back to her room. She hid behind her door, resisting the urge to shut it completely, fearing that the sound of the latch would betray her presence.

The next words were closer. "Natalia? Are you here?" _She's at the stairs. Yes I'm here! I'm here. I'm here…come find me, please…I'm right here _"Okay, I'll wait here." These words knocked the wind out of Natalia's chest. Y_ou'll wait… for me? But you've waited so long for me already…too long…long enough._

She breathed deep, preparing to let her beloved's name fall from her lips, but stopped as her own name reached hers ears again.

"Natalia, I'm sorry I abandoned you at the church. Please forgive me. I love you; and we both know you don't love Frank. Please can I come home again?"

And then the real tears came, Natalia, emboldened the moment before, melted to the floor, racked in silent sobs. She was unable to breathe or move, overcome with joy. There were no walls between them. They wanted to the same thing; they each wanted the other.

Natalia wanted to shout Olivia's name, summon her, comfort her, answer her…_yes, Olivia, yes come home. _But her throat, constricted with pure emotion, couldn't loosen enough to answer. Her soul rejoiced that they would soon be together, and her mind laughed at her body's inability to respond to her desires, so she sat, wondering, _How long will Olivia wait?_

Pt 4

_What the hell was that?_ Olivia Spencer tensed, and listened closely. _That. What is that? _She heard it again; a distinctly squeaky noise, coming from… _the wall? Upstairs maybe? Mice!_

She hopped up to her feet at the thought of a rodent sneaking down to her seat on the stairs. She turned and peered into the darkness of the stairwell and listened again. _There…. Mice? We don't have mice. But then, I guess it is a farm… _she listened again…. _Hmmm, maybe we do have mice._ Olivia, who had been practicing her "Please leave your husband for me!" speech waiting for the arrival of the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Frank Cooper, suddenly felt alone.

_We do not have mice! WE do not have anything. We are not a WE, not anymore._ After this brief reflection and sickening realization, Olivia decided she wouldn't mind being beset by an entire army of mice, if she could share that experience with Natalia:

_"We have mice!" she might call from the kitchen.  
>Natalia, loving all things furry and potentially diseased, would beg her, "Well, don't kill them!"<br>"Don't worry; I can't kill a turd. That's all I've got here, Natalia, a utensil drawer full of mouse shit."  
>"Watch your mouth!" Natalia would scold, pointing toward the living room where Jane might be watching Wall-e or texting Derek, or watching Wall-e while texting Derek.<br>"Sorry, but this is… eeeew." Olivia would complain, looking all pathetic at Natalia, almost whining. _

That whine always got her what she wanted from Natalia, who enjoyed mocking her in return for her childishness. It was safe… a way to be cared for and a way to be needed. The roles of distressed damsel and valiant hero came so naturally to them; they had always responded to each other intuitively, giving when the other needed to receive and switching roles seamlessly. Never losing strength, but always gaining it from each other. Olivia wondered what role she would play today. Who was the damsel and who the hero?

"Olivia!"

She heard her name pierce the silence she had been immersed in for so long, followed by the distinct sounds of _Natalia_ weeping. With no other thought but _Natalia_, Olivia bounded heroically up the stairs toward the broken sound. She pushed open the bedroom door, desperate to lay eyes and hands on Natalia, but the door slammed against the chair rail, knocking Natalia's crucifix off of the wall and onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she offered quickly, but as she bent to retrieve the icon, Olivia was yanked upright again by Natalia, who had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her closer.

She was crying yes, and… _squeaking?_ Natalia's breathe sounded almost strangled in her throat. _Well, I guess we don't have mice._ Natalia grabbed Olivia's other wrist and held both arms close to her chest, still crying and fighting to breath. On the staircase Olivia had thought Natalia sounded sad, but now she was unsure.

The look on Natalia's face confused her. The darkness that had veiled her eyes for the last several weeks had completely lifted. No longer dead, but dancing, Natalia's eyes caressed the features of Olivia's face, who felt naked under their powerful gaze. A wanting gaze that settled first on Olivia's eyes… then dropped lower, and finally returned back to her eyes. Transfixed, Olivia watched the brown pools of Natalia's eyes overflow their banks as tears continued to tumble down her cheeks. Olivia slowly moved her wrists out of Natalia's grasp and placing her hands softly on either side of Natalia's face, began brushing away tear after tear with her thumbs, fingers and finally the backs of her hands.

"Shhhhh." Olivia whispered. "It's going to be fine." She tried to reassure Natalia, but was decidedly unsure of what was required of her in this surprising moment.

"I know." Natalia replied, nodding her head in agreement. The sweetest, faintest smile appeared on her face as she grabbed Olivia's wrists again, pulling her close enough that Olivia could feel the vibration of Natalia's voice in her chest as she continued, "It's all going to be fine, Olivia. It is. It is really going to be just fine."

Olivia's blood raced hotly through her veins and her pulse quickened as she saw Natalia's eyes leave her own and track lower down her face, landing quite obviously on her lips. And only when Natalia began to dip her mouth toward Olivia's did she understand. "You didn't do it"!

"I couldn't do it, Olivia. I didn't do it." Natalia said, laying a short soft kiss on the corner of Olivia's mouth. Olivia's eyes closed, instinctively, as Natalia moved her lips back further, softly kissing her cheek.

"You didn't marry Frank?" Olivia managed through her shock and arousal.

"Of course I didn't." Natalia whispered. Closing her arms around Olivia's waist, she drew the woman closer still. Perching her lips just outside of Olivia's ear, she almost breathed the words, "How could I, when all I really want is you?"

Olivia knees weakened, as Natalia's breathe touched the sensitive skin of her neck. She fell slightly forward supported completely for a moment by Natalia's strength, and as she rested on Natalia's shoulder a sound came from Olivia's throat that neither woman had heard before. It was part sigh, part plea and all breathe. _Did I just swoon? _

"Did you just swoon?" Natalia could not hide the puzzlement in her voice.  
>"I think I did." Olivia admitted sheepishly<p>

And quite against any expectations either woman had about how this moment might play out, Natalia and Olivia laughed out loud, filling the farmhouse with evidence of their delight.

Part 5

Olivia, who could not contain her fits of laughter, collapsed to the floor. On bent knees, left hand to the ground, the right still touching Natalia's waist, she howled. A deep-bellied laugh that caused tears to spring form her eyes.

"Ow… Ow, ow ow… oh, my side." She gripped the waist band of Natalia's jeans, in an attempt to avoid falling completely prone. Natalia grabbed Olivia's hand and arm, trying to return her to her standing position, but Olivia was dead weight, incapacitated by her own ridiculous laughter!  
>If she wanted to speak to Olivia, connect with her, she would have to stoop her level, literally. She waited while Olivia gathered herself together; after another minute or so of mutual hilarity, Olivia sat back on her heels and wiped tears from under her eyes, sighing deeply, but still smiling!<p>

"Are ya done?" Natalia inquired playfully.

Still wiping residual tears from her face, Olivia answered breezily, "Yeah, I think so." She fanned her hands in front of her face and focused hard on her breathing to quell the peels of laugher still threatening to burst forth.

Natalia sunk to her knees, meeting Olivia face to face, sporadic chuckles still bursting forth intermittently from the older woman's mouth. "Well I never thought I'd see that! Olivia Spencer, twitter-pated!"

"Me neither!" Olivia strained through the tapering giggles. "That was so not me! I don't do vulnerable. I guess I should have seen it coming. You know, I've been talking to the 'Holy Mother' lately…"

Natalia's mouth dropped open in shock, "No!?"

"Yes it's true, I mean not like you do; definitely not prayer. She and I have a more… combative sort of thing going on, but I think she gets me! "

"Olivia Spencer, I don't know what to say to that?"

"I know, it's not really me is it? I've gone soft!" Olivia exclaimed, bemused by her own transformation.

"But I like it." Natalia replied, with relish.

"Yeah, well you would!" Olivia shot back teasingly. "Who knows, I might go adopt a kitten tomorrow! I might even take Jane to see her father, just because it would make them both happy!" And she laughed again, appreciatively. Natalia watched Olivia's mouth, break wide open. Olivia threw her head back revealing the smooth skin of her neck. Natalia immediately lost interest in any levity between them. Consumed by a new emotion, Natalia grabbed Olivia's hands and held them firmly in her own. This got Olivia's attention and she righted her gaze to meet Natalia's.

"Things are so different now?" Natalia observed, her eyes drawn back to Olivia's mouth.  
>"Ya think?" Olivia offered mischievously. "What the fuck have you done to me, Natalia Arenas?"<p>

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to." Natalia confessed.

Olivia saw Natalia wet her lips as she inched closer for a kiss. A sharp intake of breath caused Olivia, instinctively to tense and withdrawal slightly, but Natalia was unrelenting and won her compliance by snaking her hand into Olivia's hair and gently pulling her head forward. As their lips were about to touch, Natalia let her tongue come forward to greet Olivia's expectant and parted lips!

The kiss began sweet and teasing, Natalia smiling as she lightly brushed and bumped Olivia's mouth. Olivia ached for the playful kiss to deepen, and when Natalia moved her tongue across the entire length of Olivia's bottom lip, she could contain herself no longer. Natalia had long ago lit a fire in Olivia, and these, their first kisses, were stoking the fire to an inferno.

Olivia moved her hands to grab Natalia's face and pull her into a much more grown up kiss. As she pulled them together they both rose up on their knees. Their torsos met, and as the lengths of their bodies aligned, Natalia too felt a fire she had been actively ignoring for too long.

_Olivia's breasts. Olivia's mouth. Olivia's breath. Olivia._

"Olivia…" Natalia managed through their colliding mouths, "Olivia…" Her own muffled groans were all the response she received until Olivia moved her hand down Natalia's neck, to her shoulder and lower still to her…_Oh God!_

As Olivia's palm slid down Natalia's chest, they both felt her nipple harden under the easiest pressure form Olivia's hand.

They stopped, not out of shock, but out of necessity. They halted their passion to acknowledge the newness of their coupling. "Natalia," Olivia uttered, holding her beloved's stare., "I never imagined what...um.." Her words failed her, but she continued to press Natalia's soft flesh. _Holy Mary, Natalia.  
><em>  
>Natalia, never breaking the eye contact between them moved her hand over the top of Olivia's, urging her to press harder still. Natalia's body responded to this touch, and the brunette's eyes closed and her mouth fell open. Olivia felt Natalia shudder as she breathed out a single word, "Yeeeeeeesssssssssssssss."<p>

And then Olivia, electrified by Natalia's want, felt a quivering in her core, as familiar contractions, suddenly strange, gripped her sex. She felt ecstasy in every inch of her body, sending a cold heat out to her fingertips and toes. She never imagined she could have responded so completely simply from touching another person.

Olivia's face betrayed her shock, prompting Natalia to reach out and cup it in her hands, "What's wrong, Olivia?"

"Nothing is wrong Natalia; everything is so… new, just….oh my god." Natalia's desperate gaze told the same truth and they embraced each other for a moment, memorizing each others scents, until Olivia pulled back again. "Before we do anything else, I want to tell you something. I …"

" Me first" Natalia interjected.

"Ok." Olivia acquiesced. "You first."

"Wow, I kind of like this vulnerable, approachable, selfless side of you." Natalia replied, as she squeezed Olivia's hand.

"You would." Olivia teased again.

A slight smile danced across Natalia's face but was chased away by the gravity in her eyes as she spoke to the woman she loved. "Olivia, I love you, and I want you, all of you… But more than that, right now Olivia, I need you. There is an ache in me that you put there, and only you can fix it. Olivia, make love to me, please."

Olivia grew warm again at Natalia's words and she felt her own flesh strain against the barrier of her clothing. _Make love to you? Natalia?_ And for the second time a single word fell between them, a word that would be spoken many more times that night. Olivia gathered Natalia in her arms and brought their mouths millimeters apart before promising Natalia, "Yes."

Olivia led Natalia toward the bed.

Certainly they could have stayed on the floor. They were cozy together there and making great progress, but Natalia had asked Olivia to make love to her, and she had embraced the concept fully.  
>There would be time for floors, and bathrooms, tables and countertops, porches and barns, but this time, their first time, would be in a bed, in <span>the<span> bed she intended to share with Natalia for as long as they made each other happy.

Standing face to face at the foot of that bed, Olivia took Natalia's hands and asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Natalia?"  
>"Yes." She replied, "I do. But I want you to show me." Natalia's hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up along her torso."<p>

"No" Olivia whispered catching Natalia's arms and still staring into her eyes, "let me undress you."

Natalia dropped her arms in utter submission, thrilled by the promise of Olivia's words. "Yes."

Olivia placed her hands on Natalia's shoulders, and began to touch her. She caressed her arms down to the finger tips and brought those fingers to her lips to kiss. She placed Natalia's hands on her own chest.

"Feel my heart; Natalia, this is my love for you, this racing in my chest. And this," Olivia grabbed Natalia's right hand and placed the palm near her mouth. "This is my wanting you." Olivia placed a warm kiss in the palm of Natalia's hand, her tongue moving across it with a warm gentle pressure that Natalia quickly learned and matched with her hips. Olivia moved her mouth to Natalia's,who was practically putty in her arms, and kissed her again. "You are the most exciting person I have ever loved!" she whispered after their lips parted.

Olivia helped Natalia to stand tall again, but the younger woman's strength was too diminished. She sunk down onto the mattress, sitting but still holding Olivia's hands. "I can't stand any longer; is this OK?" she whispered.

"Yes." Olivia kissed her hands again, then released them and went to work removing Natalia's shirt. She placed her hands at the waist and pushed her way inside. First her hands wandered up Natalia's sides, exploring the soft flesh with her seeking fingers and feeling Natalia's sturdy ribcage. She was bold until she felt her hand slide into a warmer place.

There was so much to learn about loving a woman. She felt the weight and warmth of Natalia's breasts on the back of her hands as she encountered Natalia's bra. She made no attempt to remove this obstacle, yet, but slipped her hands around to Natalia's back and was awestruck by the plane of smooth, warm flesh.

Olivia delayed no further; she slid her hands all the way up Natalia's body, her arms gathering the young woman's blouse as she did. She used gentle pressure to coax Natalia's arms into the air to so that she could remove and discard the shirt.

"Are you OK, Natalia?"

"Yes," she purred. "Your hands are unbelievable."

As Olivia continued to seduce her, Natalia was transfixed by the feeling of Olivia's hands. They had removed her shirt and were now heading down her back to the waistband of her pants. Olivia knelt in front of Natalia, between her legs, and hugged her around the waist tightly. Then she pulled back and let her hands rest on Natalia's thighs.

"Lay back, Natalia." It was so gentle. _Who knew Olivia could be so gentle?_

The younger woman did as she was told and leaned back. Olivia stood up between Natalia's legs. She placed one hand on the bed near Natalia's waist and ran the other up the inside of her thigh, turning her hand over and stopping to press the warm juncture of Natalia's legs.

"Olivia, god, yes." Natalia whimpered. "Touch me."

Olivia could not ignore the pleas of her new lover and returned to kneel between her legs. She unclasped the waist of Natalia's pants and grabbed the zipper. Resting her chin close to Natalia's inner thigh, Olivia pulled the zipper down.

"Up." Olivia nudged Natalia hips off the mattress.

She slid the clothing from Natalia, revealing the full length of her legs. She ran her hands from ankle to knee and then lifted Natalia's thighs to rest on her shoulders. Wrapping an arm around each, she squeezed Natalia's strong legs letting her cheek nuzzle the soft flesh of one leg while planting soft kisses down the length of the other. Olivia became aware of the scent of Natalia's wanting and breathed deeply. Natalia followed in kind and reached downward, placing a hand on Olivia's cheek.

"Yes?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes." Natalia responded, and Olivia gasped audibly when she saw that Natalia's other hand had gone to her own chest and gently massaged her breast. Invigorated, Olivia stood again, pausing to place a gentle kiss directly over the wetness she could see on Natalia's panties.

She moved onto the bed, crawling cat like, over Natalia's body, continuing upward toward the head of the bed. "Come here." Natalia followed Olivia's lead, pushing herself up until her head rested on her own pillows. Olivia, straddled her waist, pushed her hands under Natalia's shoulders and raised her to a sitting position, kissing the flat expanse of her chest while doing so. Olivia handily unfastened the clasp of Natalia's bra, and released to her sight, Natalia's breasts.

She was awestruck, and placed a slow, probing kiss on Natalia's mouth as evidence of her arousal.

"I want to see you, Olivia" Natalia said.

"Yeah?" Olivia retorted a little cocky.

"Yes."

Olivia rose from the bed and stood, facing Natalia. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Natalia rolled to her side eyes glued to Olivia, who purposefully and slowly removed first her shirt, then her bra. _Oh God, Olivia, you are so beautiful._ A tear formed in Natalia's wanting eyes. Olivia tried to come to her, but Natalia stopped her. "I'm fine," she reassured Olivia, "please, finish."

Olivia who could deny Natalia nothing, unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground. She climbed back onto Natalia who rolled onto her back to face her new lover's gaze. "You are so beautiful." Natalia slid her hands along Olivia's muscular thighs, and as Olivia leaned down to cover NAtlie's mouth with her own, Natalia gasped, surprised again at this new lovemaking. Olivia's breasts, warm and soft, pressed into hers, and Natalia arched her back to bring their bodies more fully together.

Each clad now only in their panties, they tangled their bodies together. Mouths seeking and planting kissing where ever their lips landed. Natalia could not keep her hands out of Olivia's hair, she had resisted touching it for so long it was intoxicating to her now. The silky strands slipping through her fingers aroused her; Olivia intensified the power of this feeling by dipping her head and running her hair down Natalia's expectant flesh. "Yes." Natalia moaned.

Olivia brought her hands to the sides of Natalia's breasts and kissed each in its turn, teasing her nipples to full attention with her tongue and teeth. Then quite to Olivia's surprise, Natalia, whose hands had not left Olivia's hair, firmly pushed down.

The ache between Olivia's legs intensified, as she imagined answering this silent request. Leaving a trail of feathery kisses down Natalia's torso, Olivia lowered herself between Natalia's legs and again kissed her through the thin black fabric.

"Yes, Olivia, yes." Those pleading words were all the encouragement Olivia needed. She inserted her fingers delicately between the panties and Natalia's body and gently removed them.

Natalia stared lustfully at the woman kneeling between her legs! "You." She managed through her need. And in a moment Olivia was also completely exposed. "beautiful…" Natalia closed her eyes, and Olivia watched awestruck as Natalia's legs, whether intentionally or instinctively, spread for her. She felt a swelling that matched Natalia's and knew instantly, that she wanted to do now, what she could not have imagined a year ago.

Olivia lowered her self into the cradle of Natalia's legs; she placed her head near Natalia's warmth. The beauty of Natalia's glistening center overwhelmed her. She could not decide how to begin, which of her senses to heed. Her eager hands won out and Olivia used a single finger to part Natalia and slide into her first layer of warmth. "Oh my god." she uttered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Natalia's hot swollen flesh, wet with need, enveloping her finger Olivia moaned, as did Natalia, who whimpered as she breathed in and out.  
>"Oh my god!" they each offered this prayer of appreciation simultaneously. Enticed by each other's reaction, the women committed to this act of love with greater abandon. Olivia lifted herself off the mattress slightly, turning her hand downward so that she could feel Natalia more deeply. The single finger became two, sliding up and down through Natalia's wetness, and when she could not contain her passion any longer Olivia pressed those fingers into Natalia, who first pressed her hips down hard into the mattress but then raised them firmly to meet Olivia's pressure.<p>

"Yes."

Olivia, slid her fingers along Natalia's smooth walls and felt drunk on the sensation, unable to register any thought or feeling but the pressure of Natalia squeezing her fingers. She looked up at her lover whose head was thrown back and whose stomach flexed and extended as she rocked against Olivia's hand. The sight of Natalia's ecstacy caused a violent ache in Olivia that she could only sate by quelling the same in Natalia. She slowly steadied Natalia's hips by pressing her gently into the mattress.

Natalia calmed her writhing and looked questioningly at Olivia. "What's the matter?"

"I want to… " She steadied herself with a quick deep breathe, "taste you. Can I taste you Natalia?"

"Yes, Olivia; I want it."

So Olivia lowered herself again to Natalia. She hesitated, not out of doubt or fear, but because this was a first. At her age she did not have many firsts left, and this one was going to be in her memory forever. She took in the sight, the feeling, the sound, the scent of Natalia, recording it indefinitely and then she opened her mouth and let her tongue open Natalia the way her finger had done some minutes before.

No imagining could have prepared Olivia for this new onslaught to her senses. She wasn't prepared for Natalia's slightly acidic sweetness, her soft flesh or her warm, swelling. She wasn't prepared either for her own reaction. Ecstasy ripped through Olivia's body. _What? How? Oh my god_, and her own pleasure did not distract her from her ministrations to Natalia's aching core..

_Olivia's tongue!_ A tear leaked out of Natalia's eye. Olivia was slow and deliberate. It was obvious from the relish with which she attended to Natalia's need that the older woman was enthralled in her task. Natalia could not register her own emotions, as lust took her over.  
>She wanted to see Olivia; she peered down the length of her own body, and the sight she encountered only served to intensify her hunger. Olivia, eyes closed, was using her tongue, fingers and even her lips to bring Natalia closer and closer to her culmination. It was the most erotic thing Natalia had ever witnessed. She gave herself completely over to Olivia. She clasped onto the bed with one hand while anchoring Olivia to her warm center with the other. She felt Olivia's soft tongue dance around her most sensitive point as her fingers continued to reach into Natalia's depth. Her tongue and fingers working together gathered Natalia into a tight bundle of focused want, moving her closer to the edge of climax and holding her there until finally she spilled over her own edges and moaned…"yes, yes…. yes, Olivia, oh yes, yes, yes god. Oh yesssssssssssssss."<p> 


End file.
